


Lacy Underwear

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Dalton - Freeform, Funny, Humour, Lingerie, M/M, New York City, Underwear, cheating but not really, g string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel accidentally finds a G-string in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom and accuses Blaine of cheating. What will she do when she finds out that it actually belongs to Blaine? Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy Underwear

"Kurt, is Blaine cheating on you?"

Kurt looked up from the vogue magazine in his hands that he was casually flipping through to a distressed looking Rachel.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, I found this!" Rachel exclaimed. In her hand was a navy blue G-string with lace embellishments. The magazine slipped through the countertenor's shaking fingers as he gulped nervously.

"Um… where did you find that?" Kurt inquired. Sitting up straight as he tried to project the image of calm and relaxed while on the inside he was freaking out.

"I went to the bathroom and as you know there are two doors, I got confused and went through the wrong one and ended up in your bedroom. I was just about to walk out when I saw it in the corner of my eye peeking out from under your bed. Kurt if Blaine is cheating on you, I am here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. But if you wanted to get revenge on Blaine and be theatrical, we could replicate Sweeney Todd. You already look good in a vest and cravat, plus I would look amazing in one of those old timey get ups-"

"Rach," Kurt cut in sternly, "I can assure you Blaine isn't cheating on me. So leave it alone." The countertenor left the couch and made his way into his kitchen. His hope for a moment of solitude was in vain as the brunette quickly followed after him, her black stilettos clicking loudly against the tiled floor.

"But how do you know?" she demanded. Kurt sighed tiredly as he flicked the kettle on before reaching into the overhead cupboard retrieving two mugs. After placing a tea bag in each individual mug, he turned back the girl.

"Because I just do Rachel," Kurt told tersely. Forcing himself to focus on getting the milk from the double door fridge as his friend continued to pry, moving to stand right behind him.

"Don't be so naïve Kurt, remember all the cheating that happened in our Glee club back when we were at school? I know the signs!"

"I also remember you cheating on Finn with Puck, don't you?" he reminded. Side stepping her and returning to his previous place, busying himself with pouring the freshly boiled water into the mugs as he tried to ignore the fact that Rachel was standing behind him again. He made the cups of tea, handing her one before he took a sip from his.

"Vaguely," Rachel said, obviously trying to feign ignorance, in turn making Kurt hide his smile as he took another tentative sip of his hot tea. "Regardless Kurt, you need to face the fact that Blaine is cheating on you."

"But he's not!"

"Kurt, honey, I know this might be hard to admit to yourself. Denial is very common in situations like these." The countertenor left the room and entered into the lounge room. "I'm serious Kurt, ignoring this won't make the problem go away."

"That's because there is no problem, Rachel you don't know so but out," Kurt told sternly. He really should have known better than to think she would listen to him. The countertenor sighed heavily before drinking more of his tea, not having the calming effects he hoped it would. Rachel launched into a speech about how wrong it was for Blaine to cheat on him, especially in their apartment own apartment and not at a cheap motel like he should have used, how sorry said man was going to be when she saw him next, all before telling Kurt that he could stay with her when he wanted to move out because she wouldn't allow him to be in the relationship anymore, Rachel even offering to help him to pack his belongings.

The dramatic girl was about to begin another monologue about human decency and morals before Blaine came through the door, placing his leather messenger bag on the hall table as he passed before coming into the room. Kurt set his mug on the coffee table before running over to the ex-Warbler, hugging him tightly before whispering ' _I'm so sorry_ ' in his ear. Before Blaine could ask, the countertenor moved to hug his boyfriend from behind and hide his face in the crook of the ex-Warbler's neck.

"Kurt step away from that lying, cheating hobbit before you catch any communicable diseases!" Rachel ordered.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly. Kurt placed a kiss to the juncture of his boyfriend's neck and continued to hide.

"I know what you did Blaine Warbler and I am incredibly disappointed with you. How could you do that to Kurt, with everything you two have been through you just throw it away for a cheap slut?" Rachel asked incredulously. Leaving poor Blaine even more confused.

"What are you talking about?

"Don't play dumb Blaine, I found this in your bedroom," holding up the underwear for the baffled ex-Warbler to see. "I can't believe you would sleep with someone else and cheat on Kurt. Especially a girl."

"Oh my God what were you doing in my room?" Blaine shouted. The countertenor continuing to press his face into his boyfriend's neck, trying to stop the oncoming laughter he felt bubbling up inside himself. Kurt knew he shouldn't have found it as funny as he did but Blaine sounded so embarrassed that he just couldn't stop.

Rachel continued to fight with Blaine. Telling him all the immoral things that he had done, telling him that her two gay dads would be so ashamed of her if she had done what he had. She was just about to start yelling about human decency when Blaine cut her off.

"It's mine!" He shouted. Finally letting Rachel's incessant screeching defeat him. The girl froze, staring at him as if he were insane.

"What do you mean it's yours? Blaine it's a G-string, there is frilly lacy strips along the waistband plus it has bows on it, I know you wear bowties from time to time but this is different. How can this be yours?" Kurt was still laughing quietly as he hugged his boyfriend's waist, if the situation was reversed he wouldn't find this funny at all, but since it wasn't, this was hilarious.

"If you really want to know, it all started last night..."

* * *

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. Even after all the years they had been together, he still found him as handsome as when they had first met. He especially thought he looked adorable now, his hair free of gel, his reading glass halfway down his nose as he read the novel 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' in the dim light of the bedside lamp. They were comfortable with each other and that's what had Kurt worrying. Many of his friends relationships had ended because they had gotten comfortable with their significant other, then their partner would leave because they were bored and wanted excitement back in their lives. The countertenor didn't want Blaine to leave so was going to take a chance.

Biting his lip nervously, Kurt shifted his body so he was looking up at his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine acknowledged. Not bothering to look up from his book as he turned the page.

"I was thinking, maybe we could spice things up in the bedroom?" Kurt suggested nervously. _Get it together Hummel_ , he thought to himself. The ex-Warbler didn't even raise an eyebrow and continued to read.

"If you want to buy new curtains or a new bedspread, you have my full support," Blaine encouraged. The countertenor groaned, ripping the thick book from his boyfriend's hands with complaints of ' _I was reading that'_ before placing it on the bedside table. Kurt climbed over and straddled Blaine's hips before taking off the ex-Warblers reading glasses and putting them on the novel. Blaine stared up at his boyfriend curiously.

"I'm serious Blaine, look at us," Kurt said.

"What's wrong with us?"

"I'm twenty three, you are twenty two, its 10:30 on a Friday night, we are in bed and you are reading. Do you know how old that makes me feel? We need to change it up a bit," Kurt said adamantly.

"But I like the way we are," Blaine said softly. Slowly running his hands along Kurt's legs that were on either side of his hips, smiling at how soft the fabric felt against his fingertips. "Why change something that isn't broken?"

"I'm not saying we should change it per say, just maybe tweaking it. Don't you think we are a little boring? We're young, we should be gaining new experiences," Kurt explained. Leaning down to press his lips against his boyfriend's, pulling back when he felt the ex-Warbler trying to deepen the kiss, grinning smugly when he saw Blaine momentarily follow his lips before leaning aback against the headboard, staring at Kurt curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked wondrously. A huge smile spread over the countertenor's face, quickly moving to his side of the large king bed reaching under it to retrieve the small cardboard bag, ignoring Blaine's hands as they caressed his ass. Kurt swiftly moved back to his previous spot, the bag tightly in his grasp.

"Why does it say 'Victoria's Secret'?" Blaine pondered. Sizing up the bag with his arms crossed tightly over his muscular chest.

"I was on my way home from work when I passed this quaint little shop. I walked in and I found this little bargain," Kurt recounted. Thrusting the bag into his boyfriend's hand. Blaine gazed at him with distrusting eyes before moving to open the bag. He pulled out a navy blue G-string, his face contorting in confusion and mild disgust.

"What the fuck?" Blaine whispered. Twirling it slowly in his hands, inspecting the offending item. Kurt began to speak as though nothing had happened.

"It stuck out to me because of the colour. It's very similar to the Dalton blue and I know how upset you were last week when your blazer was beginning to fall apart and tear and you had to throw it away, so I thought that the colour could help you recover. Plus I thought the little bows were so cute." Blaine didn't seem as though he had heard anything as he continued to stare at the lingerie in his hand.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked.

"I want you to put it on," Kurt spoke. Telling him like it was obvious.

"No way, you put it on," Blaine told. Pushing it back at his pale boyfriend.

"No, I bought it for you," Kurt explained. Lightly running his fingers under the hem of the ex-Warbler's shirt, giving him a flirtatious look. "And I thought you would look quite hot in it," he said breathily into Blaine's ear.

"Quite?" Blaine said pitifully.

"Extremely," Kurt corrected. "I will do anything you want if you put it on." Blaine had a calculating look on his face, weighing up the pro's and con's in his head. Kurt leaned forward and began to kiss the ex-Warbler's neck. The countertenor could feel his boyfriend's resolve starting to crack, especially when he rolled his hips slowly against Blaine's whilst he began to form a hickey on his collarbone. When Kurt felt his boyfriend grip his ass, pulling him closer to create more friction, the countertenor pulled back straddling Blaine again and wiggling his index finger at him.

"Nah uh, if you want more you have to put it on," Kurt told. Taking the garment in his fingertips and moving it back and forth in front of Blaine face almost teasingly. Precisely five seconds later, Blaine snatched the item from his boyfriend's hand before pushing his boyfriend off of him and getting up from the bed. The ex-Warbler looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling up at him, excitedly clapping his hands together.

"You better be naked when I come back out here," Blaine commanded before walking towards the bathroom door. Before he entered he turned around and stared at Kurt while he was holding the underwear in his hand. "Actually take your shirt off now so I know you will actually do it." Rolling his eyes, Kurt fingered the hem of his shirt before slowly removing his shirt, deciding it was worth putting on a little show since his boyfriend was actually going through with his request. Once it was over his head he threw it at the ex-Warbler's face and leant back against the bed head.

"Now go, I wanna see you strut your stuff in that sexy little outfit," Kurt said a huge grin on his face. Blaine frowned and leant against the door frame.

"I won't put it on if you are being condescending."

"That's a big word for you."

"Kurt," Blaine warned.

"I'm joking sweetheart, now please put it on because I think you will look dashing," so Kurt was having fun with the situation, sue him. The ex-Warbler groaned, pushing off the wall and entering the bathroom.

"I hate you," he said before closing the door.

"I love you too!" Kurt sing-songed. The countertenor wiggled under the covers and started removing the rest of his clothes, he gathered them in his hands and threw them somewhere across the room, thankful that they were just sweatpants, underwear and socks so he didn't have to neatly fold them since they wouldn't crease. He was starting to worry when two minutes had passed and Blaine hadn't emerged from the bathroom yet. Kurt smoothed down the comforter that was covering from mid stomach down before gazing to the door. He waited a few more seconds before curiosity got the better of him.

"Everything ok in there babe?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern.

"It won't fit!" the countertenor burst into hysterical laughter, out of all things, that was the last thing he would have thought of.

"Don't laugh this is serious! Girls don't have to worry about this, why didn't you buy a bigger size? Or buy one that had more room in the front?" Blaine asked. The countertenor was having trouble trying to calm down but his boyfriend's words plus the visual in his mind was not helping. After a moment, he tried to control his laughter and took a deep breath.

"Blaine just come out and show me please."

"No, if I'm going to wear this I'm going to look good."

Kurt didn't know how long he sat there but he knew it was taking more time than he had expected. He inspected his nails, noticing that he might need to call up Rachel and get a manicure with her sometime in the next week to tame his unkempt nails. He noticed the ever growing pile of laundry that needed to be done and how unorganised Blaine's books were on his bedside table. Sighing, he gave up and couldn't wait any longer.

"Blaine, hurry up! I'm getting bored out here," he complained.

"I look ridiculous though."

"You've dressed up as the Grinch one year at Christmas and stole Cooper's presents, I've seen you look ridiculous and I don't think you will." The countertenor knew he was nervous so he added a desperate 'please' when he didn't immediately leave the bathroom. A few seconds later, the metal doorknob slowly turned and the Warbler placed his head through the door, before slowly walking out of the bathroom, his arms self-consciously wrapped around his stomach.

The only thing Kurt could do was stare, his boyfriend was hot. Blaine was rocking the whole bashful school boy thing with the way he was covering himself and blushing slightly from the way Kurt was looking and he didn't know if there was anything sexier. The Warbler took his boyfriend's silence the wrong way and stared at the ground.

"I knew this was stupid, I'm going to change," Blaine said already stepping into the bathroom.

"No wait!" Kurt said panicked. The Warbler turned and gazed back at the countertenor. "I'm sorry it's just you look so hot, I was just surprised."

"Really?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt nodded and crooked his finger, luring his boyfriend back to him. The countertenor giggled in surprise when his ex-Warbler jumped on top of him, kissing him softly on the lips while he grabbed his ass. Kurt was glad he made his little stop after work.

* * *

"So that's why there was a G-string in our room…" Kurt retold awkwardly. Rachel was very quiet, contemplating the story she had just heard silently, a few moments past before she looked up at them with a huge grin.

"So… is there a matching bra too?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Please leave a review, I answer every single one of them and I would love to know what you thought of the story. :D


End file.
